DoubleGEZ
by Spyno41
Summary: Would you believe a retired assassin, a pretty boy adventurer, a nerd, a hunk who's taken, and a spoiled vampire would make a great K-Pop group? Me neither.
1. Chapter Tempting invitation

**PENTAKILL!**

"Hahahahaha! Slicing you all to pieces never gets old! Time to finish this game!" Rhaast declared before he rushed to the enemy's Nexus.

**VICTORY!**

We all ported back to the Champion's Lobby. Once there, I transform back to normal and step out to the same boring lobby I've been to who knows how many times. Maybe it's the five summoner statues that tower over us that makes it seem older than it actually is. With every step that I take on these perfectly marbled stairs, despite many people walking it thousands of times, my frustration increases ever more. My teammates walk pass by me and tried to strike a conversation, but it was white noise to me. I do not care for their "GG" or honors. In fact, their "praises" only infuriates me ever more.

"Kayn!" Rhaast shouts at me, breaking my inner thoughts. "Watch your grip! You know how sensitive I am down there." I lighten the grip. "I sense you are at conflict with yourself, and frankly I find that more annoying than your usual attitude. What ails you, boy?" I remain silent and exit the room. "Ah, the silent treatment. If something bothers you, don't say anything at all. That's how problems get solved."

And with that note, he thankfully became quiet. I really am not in the mood for our usual snarky exchanges. I step into the Ionian platform and teleport back to my hometown. I shiver at the familiar cold night and I make my way home. My home is a cabin in the middle of the woods, where I'm shut off from the world and everyone leaves me alone. The only problem is, for whatever Void abomination, someone thought it was a wonderful idea to open a bakery in said woods. And next to me, no less! And yes, I have tried to get at them for such intrusion. Even though I don't own the land, it's the principle of the matter nonetheless. However…That's a story for another time.

I arrive home and take a look at the bakery next door. Sure enough, the lights for the kitchen were still on. I go inside the house and place Rhaast on the coat hanger specifically made for him and lay on the sofa in the middle of the room. I don't have any unnecessary items. Just a bed, sofa, cabinet and a television. Any more would just clutter the room. Rhaast yawns and shakes a little bit, then I hear the slight snore signifying his slumber.

I wish I could sleep easily. This frustration is essentially a gut feeling that tomorrow something bad is going to happen. I dub the sensation "I'm going to end this man's life and career." I would have to deal with it when the time comes. With that, I close my eyes and let my body and mind rest.

_The Next Day_

The first thing to note when I woke up, was the familiar scent of bread hitting my nostrils. While pretending to still be asleep, I slowly reach the survival knife that I keep under the sofa and Shadow Step towards the intruder and point the knife at their neck.

"Good morning to you too." I annoyingly sigh as I figured as much. It was Leona in her Pool Party skin. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that the sun was already out, it would seem like she's illuminating the room. Obviously no one will ever know that I find her attractive if they value their life. I put away the knife and yawn.

"You're being summoned today?" I grabbed the mini loaf she brought and take a bite out of it. Delicious as always.

"Yea." She sighed. "I know this is a popular skin, but can't some Summoners change it up? I like the Project skin! Plus, I feel like this is getting tighter." She said as she adjusted her top. Making her breasts slightly jiggle. I curse my hormones and avert my gaze as I take another bite. "Well I just dropped you the usual loaves. I have to go and get ready. Good luck at school!"

"Same." She hugs me tightly. Pressing her chest against mine, making me REALLY feel it and says her farewells to Rhaast as she leaves. I noticed him looking at me. "What?"

"Why don't you just fuck her already? The sexual tension between you two is killing me!" He said rattling from his aggression. I go to the cabinet and grabbed my casual clothes.

"There is nothing between us. She's just an annoying neighbor is all. I'm also pretty sure she is Pantheon's partner." I change my clothes and examine myself. I have my red t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Skinny jeans and black running shoes are in place. A little plain but nothing ridiculous like Taric, who I heard takes an upward of two hours to get himself ready.

"Oh please, as if that ever stopped anybody. Don't you find it strange that she wore her skin already, when it's easier to do it at the lobby? She's practically screaming for you to grab her by the hair and destroy the bed. I know you've said you're not into men, but based on what I've seen, I'm seriously doubting that." I walk up and grab him off the rack.

"I believe you're overthinking it. Wouldn't it be more possible she wore it for Pantheon?"

He doubts in Darkin and rolls his eye. "Well whatever. At least you're not on your period anymore." He sighs as we leave to go to school.

_League of Academia_

The walk to getting here was surprisingly smooth. While it's illegal to carry your weapons outside of League of Legends, they made Rhaast the exception as long as I don't hurt anybody with him. Which took a lot of convincing. Due to this, I would randomly be stopped by pedestrians. Gawking at a living Darkin and how "cute" we are that we're still together. That is obviously a problem.

I head inside and noticed that everyone was wearing the Battle Academia skin. I must've missed the memo, but it's not like I care anyway. We've got a cat as the new principal, so I guess everyone is dressed for the occasion. I head to my locker, which is distinguished by the scratches it has. It's for others to understand not to disturb it. I open it and place Rhaast in, since no one is allowed to carry their weapon on school property, unless it's for surveillanced training. Rhaast has been very quiet throughout the way here, which is weird. "You usually have a snarky comment ready before I go to class. Not feeling it today?"

Rhaast sighs. "It's just not the same anymore. Remember when we first met? We used to kill everyone who defied us and tried one upping each other to have full control. But now since League of Legends, the magic has faded. We're just putting up a show for the entertainment of those gremlins and going through the motions. I'm just tired." He yawns, closes his eye and proceeds to sleep. I grab my gray satchel and close the locker.

I felt the same way. Everyday seems to meld together due to how stagnant my life has become. I remember every single kill I've targeted, due to the creativity I would unleash. And once Rhaast came into the picture, that's when things became interesting. But since the games, conflicts have drastically declined and most people that were once enemies are now allies. Even Master Zed married Syndra and Shen forgives him. Things has certainly become backwards. Now I'm a retired assassin trying to fit into society.

"Yo Kayn!" Ugh. It's him again. I turn to look at the homo looking blonde in his Battle Academia skin. "Pretty sweet, eh? I bet Lux will finally double take in my general direction."

"Never happening. Ever since the slumber par-" I get cut off by him.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" He sighs. "Anyways I actually came to give you this." He hands me a pink letter with hearts and a lipstick stain. It has my name in cursive and I can't tell who's it from. "Don't let anyone else know this, but I'm so jealous that you get letters from girls." I put the letter away. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"Later. Is there anything else?"

Ezreal shifts uncomfortably. "W-Well...Actually never mind. I have to go back to class. Later." Off he goes. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. How it should be. On my way to the library, I've noticed people whispering among each other while glancing at my general direction. While this used to be the norm for most assassins like myself, they would usually get accustomed and stop caring. Though today feels different and that gut feeling is coming back. I arrive at the library and notice the usual group of Yordles at their usual spot. Teemo waves at me.

"Morning Kayn. You're just in time for our assault at the Fortress of Darkness." He says pointing at the board. Lulu and Teemo have about twenty-three figurines of soldiers in front of the gates of Veigar's makeshift fortress.

"Fools! Do you think your puny army can handle my demons? Come join me, Admiral Kayn! Let's show these peasants the power of Darkness!" Veigar sure loves to be in character.

"As much as I want to join the destruction of the VioletBringers, I have to do something important right now." They "Aaaaaw" on me and gave me those puppy eyes.

"Come on Kayn. We've worked so hard to get to this point. I even made you a mage hat for the big finale." Lulu pulls out a mage hat. Of course it's purple. It's always purple. Though they have indeed waited for this moment and who am I to deny them when they're looking at me with those damn eyes!

"All right. I'll join you guys." They all cheer and I sit next to Veigar and put on the mage hat.

"Surrender Emperor Veigar! We have you surrounded and there's nowhere left to run!" Teemo shouts.

"Bold of you to assume I would run away. I have you right where I want you!" Veigar pulls a string and the castle walls collapse, revealing a pack of demon hounds and trolls. Say what you want about them, but these little guys sure are passionate about their work. "Roll for initiatives." We all roll our d20 and Lulu gets to go first.

"I will cast a barrier to protect us from the horde." She rolls and succeed on casting. I giggle.

"A predictable move from a support mage." I roll and succeed. "I negate your barrier and inflict Disease of Darkness to everyone you casted upon." I snap my fingers and half their troops are weak from the status effect. "Since there's more than five infected, I can sacrifice them to summon a powerful demon!" Five soldiers dissolve and meld together, summoning Rift Herald. "Your lives are forfeit VioletBringers! Finish them off Herald!" With one swoop, Herald took out the remaining troops. With satisfying "Nooooo" from Lulu and Teemo, we celebrate our victory and I high five Veigar.

"Muahahahaha! Evil always prevail! Your strength knows no bounds, Admiral." Veigar praises.

"It was nothing, Emperor." I get up and take off the hat. "With that I'll be taking my leave. Here you go." I hand over the hat to Lulu. She takes it.

"Next time, it will be different! We will win and evil never prevails!" She pouts.

"Thanks for game. We'll see you next time." They all say goodbye and I wave them back. I pass by the librarian, Janna, who stops me.

"Look, I know I allowed you guys to play in here, but can you please keep it down. Everyone is trying to concentrate." I look around and see no one else but us and the Yordles. She sighs. "It's a library, ok?"

"Message clear." She gives me a doubtful look, but lets me through. I realize now that all women in the League are very attractive. Even a robot like Orianna is pretty hot. I can't believe what I've said and I will immediately erase that. I go to my usual corner and sit on my personal bean bag. I pull out the letter and open it. Perfume struck my nose and I recoil from the power of it. It was typical. I grab the note and read it.

"Hey Kayn. I know you must get this a lot, but I just want to tell you that it's great to see you and Ezreal forming a band together! I'm glad that you're opening yourself up to him. You know how...well you know. Anyways, have a good day! Also I won't tell you who I am. It's a secret! XP"

I crush the paper and put it in pocket. So that's what this is about. All that whispering and him acting weirder than usual. "He's fucking dead." I Shadow Step throughout the school to find that fucker! After traversing all over the campus, I find him and tackle him to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He squirms as I pin him to the floor. "Knock it out! People might get the wrong idea!" Some students were watching from a distance. But I don't care about that.

"What is this about you and I forming a band together?" He stops and widens his eyes.

"W-Wait how did yo-Who told you?" I lift him off the floor and gave him the paper. He opens it and reads it carefully. "But that's impossible. I didn't actually meant it."

"Meant what?" Crossing my arms, he clearly feels my impatience.

"The thing is, I just tossed around an idea to impress Lux and the thought of becoming a popular boy band came up. But I was alone at the time! But again it was an idea and I doubt you would even join me."

"So that means that whoever wrote that letter, must've witnessed the madness you were babbling about."

"It wasn't crazy!" He exclaims but I quickly ignore him. Who could it be though? This person clearly knows who I am and the fact that Ezreal sees me as a friend. They also know my antisocial behavior and yet they encourage an idea that had no merit. Why?

"I see you got my message." Me and Ezreal shudder. We know that voice very well. We turn to find none other than the face of K/DA.

"Ahri." We both said.


	2. Chapter The reason for my nightmares

**Wanted to throw in a quick story, so I can mainly focus on the next chapter the recruitment. Hope you enjoy it!**

"The hell you want?" I ask with a hostile intent. I don't like to be toyed around by anyone. Especially to League's slutty fox. She's in her Academy outfit. That's to be expected. Though knowing the officials at the headquarters of the League, they probably would've given her Battle Academia as well. She frowns.

"Wow, you really are rude. Which is perfect!" She says excitedly. "People do love a bad boy. And you're also hard to get, which makes it even more enticing! :3" I'm taken aback a little from her comments. Most people tend to keep their compliments to themselves when I'm around. The only one that constantly praises me is Ezreal and even then it was mostly just him bitching about not having my "charm". Whatever the hell that means.

"Whatever you're proposing, you can forget about it. I'm not interested in being part of your sick fantasies." I start walking away from this mess, but she stands in front of me.

"Can you at least hear me out? Please, I need you to at least think about it." She begs me. Does she not know how futile her efforts are in trying to convince me into doing something as ridiculous as joining a K-Pop band? If it was Alternative Rock, then I'd probably give it a shot.

I sigh knowing that she would not leave me alone if I didn't listen."Fine. Whatever." She smiles.

"Thank you so much!" She walks a few distance away from us. "I'm sure you guys are not oblivious to the fact that the K/DA group is very popular. We're so popular, that even potential Summoners that don't even play the game have heard of us."

"Way to stroke your own ego, am I right?" Ezreal whispers at me. I chuckle a little. She clears her throat.

"I like to call it humble bragging." He gets a little flustered from getting called out. "Anyways, it's good that we're doing well, but for the longest time I felt there was something missing. That was until, my pretty boy was throwing an idea of a boy band and I had an epiphany. A group that's a rival to K/DA! It gives the audience an alternative and it's competitive just like the games. Obviously, Ezreal will be part of it. That's a no brainer, but then who else could fill the Lead role? I thought of many candidates and it was down between Garen, Yasuo, Taric and maybe even Talon. But after I saw you in the games. Your pronounced face, the demeanor of a lone wolf, that chiseled chest, your finesse, the way you man handle Rhaast." She drools a little. Ezreal made this face: O_o. I was getting tired of her flirtiness and snap my fingers to stop thinking whatever perverted thing was going through her mind. I already have enough to deal with what Summoners write about my relationship with Master Zed. Sickening. She wipes herself. "Sorry! Got a little carried away. Point is, you're the perfect leader for this and already being friends with Ez is a big bonus. Sooooo." She gets a little too close to comfort. "What do you say?"

I push her away. "I believe you already know the answer to that question." I try walking past her, but she keeps blocking way!

"Please, Kayn! This band cannot work without you!" She pleads, grabbing my arm.

"Well you should've thought about a better candidate." I yanked my arm away and pass her.

"I'll do anything you ask!" I stop on my track and turn around.

"Anything?"

"Anything." She said with more determination. I walk up very close to her face and look directly at her amber eyes. With my left hand, I undid her magenta bow tie.

"How about you strip naked right now?" I said with a sinister smile. Ezreal eyes widened.

"Is that what it will take for you to join?" She said crossing her arms.

"I am a man of my word." I said confidently.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ezreal turns me around and I get closer to hear him whispering. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry. She's not actually going to take off her clothes in public. That would tarnish her reputation. I heard that showing any sign of sexuality is one way to destroy someone's career due to how serious the followers take the "purity" of their idols." That was one of the information I learned earlier in my assassin career. There's always more than one way to destroy any target.

He sighs. "Welcome to the band." I'm confused by his statement, until I turn around and see fully naked Ahri! I am in complete utter shock. Her perky breasts, the slim frame, completely smooth and shaven.

She smiles. "I expect to see you tomorrow at the courtyard by lunchtime. ;3c" Just like that, she struts away, making sure I'm looking at her ass in full glory. The students were obviously taking pictures of her. Then they were taking a picture of me.

"Bro, look at this guy's face! It's priceless!" Draven said with his usual loud voice. "I can't wait to show this to Darius."

Ezreal pats my back. "Ahri is a known exhibitionist. She posts her nudes on Twitter for everyone to see. If you used the Internet more often you'd know this." He looks at me cause I didn't react to what he said. "Kayn, are you okay?"

"I-I'm in a K-Pop band." Is all I could muster.


	3. Chapter Collar full bloody world

**My life has become very colorful. Needs more blood.**

As soon as I arrive at the courtyard, Ahri pushes me against the wall and kisses me deeply. Our tongues wrestle with one another. She breaks the make out session and that's when I realize she's already naked. She grabs my crotch.

"Oh~? Is that a Needlessly Large Rod in your pocket or are you really happy to see me? ;3" She slips her hand under my pants and caresses my erection.

"Why don't you press Tab and find out?" I say very smoothly. She coos and unzips my pants to unsheathe my Long Sword. She gives the tip a kiss and starts sucking it. "Ooof. I see you're very good at this." She winks and deep throats my entire cock!

"Kayn!?" I look at my side to see who is disrupting our moment.

"Leona!? What are you doing here!?" I push Ahri off me and try to fix my pants.

"To think you were actually like this..I.." She cries and runs away.

"Wait! Leo-Ahh!" Ahri binds me with her tails. Oh god. Did she use magic to have a cock!?

"Time to pound your edgy ass, Kayn!" No. Nooooooooooooo!

"AAAAAAH!" I sit upright on my bed, covered in sweat. "It was just a nightmare." Good thing Rhaast is out with Varus and Aatrox tonight. I know for a fact he would never let me down screaming like that. A spear breaks through my ceiling. "What the...Is that Pant-?" As if on cue, Pantheon jumps in where the spear is and destroys my ceiling!

"Kayn, are you okay!? We heard screaming and I came as soon as possible!" He looks at me and sees my glare.

"I'm doing very peachy. Especially knowing that I have a roof to replace." I sarcastically reply.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll cover for any damages." There's an awkward silence. "You're all right?"

"Yes. I am."

"Good. Good. Just checking. Welp, I'll be going now. You have a wonderful night." He jumps back where he came from.

"...I should've burned their business when I had the chance." I groan and try to go back to sleep.

_Every Morning _

I am woken up by the sound of machinery and hammers hitting against something. Getting up from my bed, I notice my house is littered with construction equipment and little robots! Pantheon and Hiemendinger are talking with each other. I stomp towards them.

"Good morning, Kayn!" Pantheon waves at me.

"What the hell is going?" I try controlling my anger.

"Oho! I hired this little fella to build you a new roof."

"Couldn't this wait until I woke up?"

"The early bird gets the worm, my boy! Everything will be done by the time you come back from the Academy." I facepalm. Can't handle his bullshit. I just quickly change to my usual casual clothes and power walk out there, ignoring his goodbye. Why doesn't he just leave me alone? I already have enough to deal with. Don't need any more unnecessary headaches.

_Battle Academy _

I arrive very early, therefore there's barely anyone here. It's a nice change of pace. Today I'm skipping classes. Not something I do often but it's a special occasion. I need to mentally prepare myself for what Ahri has planned for my torture. Library is the perfect place to not do anything and I go there. It's still empty as always. Janna is reading on her desk. She notices me.

"Good morning, Kayn. You're here early." She greets me with a curious look.

"Yea. If you don't mind, I'm going to my usual corner and sleep until lunchtime." She nods. Janna can be understanding at times. Not like we're close or anything. Just acquaintances. On my way, I see Poppy trying to reach for a book that she's only mere centimeters close. I grab it and give it to her.

"Thank you, Kayn. Even with ladders, it can be hard to grab the top ones." She sighs.

"They should really have longer ladders, then."

"They did, but someone stole them in order to create this weird contraption in one of the classrooms and now we have to wait a week for them to bring more."

"Oh." I know exactly what she's talking about. Veigar used his dark magic to create Baron Nashor during one of our campaigns. I didn't think he used the damn ladders for it.

"Welp. Off to study for my history test. See you later." She waves at me and I wave back. That's when I see Janna.

"How long have you been standing there?" I say with clear irritation. Hate it when someone is spying on me.

"Long enough to see why you're so popular around girls and yordles." There it is. I detests when people say that about me. Yordles I get, because I'd rather be around them, than other troglodytes that are the same species as me. But popular with women? They must have some sick fetish to find me attractive. Granted, I am physically appealing, but that's as far as it goes. One would think that my hostile personality would destroy any fantasies about me, but it seems to only become worse!

"Don't get anything twisted. Even Swain would've helped that poor little yordle."

"You think?" I can't believe she's taking it seriously. Sona appears by Janna's side. She waves happily at me. "Oh yeah. Starting today, Sona will be my assistant. Not like it's necessary, but the help is appreciated." As if. I know the real reason is because it's boring around here for her. Janna finishes putting away the books and leaves. I take notice of Sona's face.

"You wear glasses now?" She shakes her head."So you're wearing frames to look the part?" She nods excitedly. "Of course you are." I take a closer look at what she's wearing. White button shirt, black skirt, stockings and high heels. She looks more like an accountant than a librarian. "Anyways, I'm going to take a nap." She gives me a confused face as to why I would sleep here, but I already got to my bean bag to care.

_4 hours gone by the bus_

Something is tinkling at my nose. I feel something on my right hand. Do they take me for a fool? Judging by the position, the culprit should be on my left. I splatter the cream that's on my hand on their face.

"Aah! Fuck! It got in my eye!" I open my eyes and sure enough, it's Ezreal. He's wiping the cream off his face. "How did you know?"

"Did you really believe I would fall for the oldest trick in the book?" I smugly state. I stretch and get up. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:54. I went out looking for you and I saw you sleeping here. And I thought it would be funny to do a little prank."

"Oh trust me. It was really funny." I chuckle as he scowls at me.

We head out to the courtyard where most students are having their lunches. Some of them whisper and giggle to each other when I pass them. No doubt it's probably that damn rumor of the boy band thing. Darius and Draven approach us with their groupies.

"Well lookie who we have here? Did you get blinded by Ahri's Flash or do you still need to get your cherry popped?" Darius laughs and high fives Draven. Damn Noxians. Always a thorn on my ass. He pulls out his phone to show me a photo of when Ahri got naked in front of us. Despite the fact her ass is covering 76% of the shot, you can clearly see my shocked expression in the background! Darius and Draven imitate that face and they all walk away laughing. All of them. They will all perish.

"Look at the bright side, at least you're popular." Ezreal uselessly comments.

"Ezreal. Shove that bright side up your ass." I say with venom. He gets uncomfortable and we move on from this mess. Ahri is sitting alone at the far back where no one goes. I assume she wants to keep our conversation on the down low. She waves at us, once she notices. We sit across each other.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually came." She says that to me.

"I may be many things, but sadly I'm a man of my word." I sigh at having at least that code instilled in me. Which has caused nothing but nuisance.

"This is great! Now my plan can finally come to fruition! :D" She claps her hand and pulls out her notebook. "Now I've been staying up all night trying to come up with the name of your group. Since our name is based on gaming, I thought of doing the same for you guys. For now I have True Damage, D.O.T.S, Power Move and Gamer's favorite insult that starts with N."

"What are these names?" I ask not knowing what half of those terms are.

"We can safely cross out that last one." Ezreal starts criticizing. "True Damage sounds a little too...gangster for us. D.O.T.S is only a letter off from Dota and we don't need any more comparisons between us. Power Move just sounds lame." Damn. Ezreal doesn't hold back. "Don't worry though, I also thought of a perfect name for the group." He stands for dramatic purposes. "DoubleGEZ." There's a moment of silence. "You know? GG EZ, But it sounds cooler and has my initials." He can't be serious.

"That is the most r-" I get cut off by Ahri.

":O Genius name I've heard! It's no wonder you're everyone's favorite femboy. 3" She compliments him.

"Hahaha! Thank you...Wait, what was that last thing?" He is very clueless.

"Now that we established a name, it's time to look for more members. Let's look for two and if absolutely necessary three men that can fit the bill. Write their names and I'll look into. Good luck, boys! :)" She leaves us alone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but how are we going to find three more members?" I inquire. Ezreal chuckles.

"I am way ahead in the game. I've made a list of possible members right here." He pulls out his phone. So we head out on this dreadful quest.


	4. Chapter Forming the banes of my existenc

"Okay! Let's see here…" Ezreal looks over the list on his phone. "Since we are only looking for guys around our age and mostly humanoid, that cuts down our options drastically. These are my options." He passes the phone.

"Sylas, Talon, Taric, Ekko, Vladimir, Malzahar and Aphelios?" These are...interesting options to say the least. "Isn't Aphelios mute?"

"Is he? I thought he was just a man of few words. Does that mean Summoners only hear his thoughts like Sona?"

"No. They only hear his spirit sister talking to him."

"Spirit sister?"

"Look, we're not here to question about it. That leaves us six options now." Though I highly doubt any of them would even join. But who knows. Maybe we won't find anyone and Ahri will call off this whole ridiculous affair. Yeeees. That's a good plan.

"You're thinking of a way to sabotage our chances, aren't you?" Ezreal calls me out.

"Whatever could you mean?" I feign ignorance.

"You were smiling maniacally to yourself and that's usually not a good sign." Am I that obvious?

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I walk towards where Sylas will most likely be.

_Men's Bathroom _

"Why are we here?" Ezreal questions. I raise my hand for him to shut up and knock on one of the stalls.

"What's the password?" A familiar voice speaks behind.

"Noxians are losers, but Demacians are goobers." I give the password and Sylas opens the door. He's wearing a black leather jacket with a violet shirt underneath. Tear up jeans and surprisingly white Vel'Cro. Not surprisingly, he has chains across both of his arms. Which is not allowed, but he's not the sort to follow the rules.

"If it isn't my Noxian hating mate!" We clasp our hands together. He notices Ezreal. "Sup little Lightfeather." He ruffles his hair, which makes Ezreal groan and pats it back to normal. "How can I make your acquaintance?"

"Okay. This is going to sound crazy, but would you like to join Ahri's K-pop group?" He raises an eyebrow at my question. Not an unexpected reaction. He starts laughing.

"Are you saying I get to join K/D fucking A?"

"No. It's a boy band group that Ahri is forming to essentially be the rival of K/DA." Ezreal corrects him.

"Hahaha!" He keeps laughing, but stops when he notices we're not entertaining him. "Oh. You guys are serious." He scratches his hair. "I'm curious about one thing. Who's in the group?"

"It's me and Kayn right now." I sigh at my misfortune of being reminded of participating in this.

"Ah. I didn't expect you to be interested in K-pop." Sylas tells me.

"Trust me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't hold the end of my bargain." I tell him how it is.

"Is that so? As fun as it is to sing on stage and looking stylish, I'll have to politely decline." This shocks no one. "Since Kayn is already in the group, I don't think you need another bad boy in the mix."

"I mean you could switch places with me if you like. I completely don't mind." I offer him my position to get out of here.

"That would be nice, but I think this will be a good experience for you, mate. Expand your horizon and who knows, you might end up liking it." I very highly doubt that. "Good luck boys. I'm going to spray paint the Demacian and Noxian uniforms and plant the evidence on both of their lockers to see the chaos unfold." Sylas winks and pats both our backs and leaves.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." I sigh.

"At least he considered it. That was actually surprising." Ezreal looks over the list. "I believe Ekko should be in his classroom right now. There's always a rapper in every group and he would be a great addition."

"Are you saying that because you assume everyone from Zaun raps?"

"N-No! His voice is perfect for rapping is all I'm saying!" He gets flustered. Just what I expect from an adventurer who likes to steal ancient artifacts from other cultures.

_Math Classroom _

We enter the room to see Ekko just sitting on the teacher's desk doing nothing. Weird. Is he waiting for someone? He notices us.

"Sup guys. What goes on?" He gives us deuces.

"We came here to ask you something important, if you're not busy." Ezreal asks. Ekko stands and walks towards us.

"I just finished my assignments and wanted to chill for a bit." He looks at the board which has very complicated math equations that I don't bother trying to decipher.

"Right. Well, we're here to ask you to join a boy band." Damn. He's going straight to the point. "We think you'll be the perfect rapper of the group."

"Are you saying that because I come from Zaun?"

"Yes." I say bluntly. Ez elbows me for not sugarcoating.

"Cool. I'm in."

"Really!?" Ezreal couldn't how easy it took to convince. Even I'm surprised.

"Of course. This is a good opportunity to work on my freestyle I do on the side." Ekko clears his throat to spit his mad rhymes.

**From the Bottom by Ekko**

**This is Ekko**

**I'm not your typical math nerd**

**I'm the assassin that gets nerfed**

**But that doesn't stop Summoners from choosing the best**

**I'm from Zaun which means I started from the bottom **

**Don't underestimate me, cause I'll gank and chase your bottom**

**Think you got me under turret?**

**I'll just rewind and never give you time to rest**

**Oh? You used Flash?**

**Don't blink or else you won't see me dash**

**You see my Ultimate is on cooldown and try to attack**

**But I won't give you time to react**

"That's all I got for now. It's still a work in progress." Ekko pats himself on the back.

"Interesting. How many times did you rewind to come up with that?" I called him out. I've noticed throughout his rap, he would fiddle his arm. He gets flustered.

"I'll have you know that I didn't rewind since you guys entered."

"Ah. That explains why you were doing nothing. We must've caught you doing something something embarrassing." I swiftly grab his MP3 and play it. "What's Big Time Rush?" Ekko becomes more nervous and tries to rewind.

"Oh no! I'm already out of juice!"

"Whatever. Let's go." I start leaving.

"We'll let you know more when we're ready." Ezreal exchange numbers with him and we're in the hallway. "Now we need one more and we're officially a band."

We go to Talon, but he denied us. Not expected. Taric was interested but only as a fashion designer. So now we have a fashionista, whatever that means. Garen and Darius were in a fight about their uniforms being spray painted. It was definitely an entertaining watch. I have to high-five Sylas when I see him. We even found Aphelios, in which Ez finds out he's actually mute. I told him so. Malzahar would've loved to join, if it wasn't for the fact that his mouth shoots beams every so often. It was funny seeing the Void critters crawl all over Ezreal. We are now at the cafeteria eating our lunch.

"Ugh. This is harder than I thought." Ezreal groans.

"That's what happens when you have a bunch of weirdos." I dryly reply.

"Well, hopefully Vladimir considers joining. Otherwise, I don't know anyone else who would fit the bill."

"Sucks. At least she can't say we didn't try." Honestly, there's no way this is going to work. Especially when most of the guys are either too eccentric, uninterested, old, furry, young or all of the above.

"There he is!" Ezreal points at Vladimir who's across us, eating his lunch peacefully. I sigh as we get up and approach him. "Hey Vlad. Hope yo-" Vlad raises his hand for him to stop.

"The answer to the question you are going to propose will be a yes." Me and Ez look at one another in confusion. This is too good to be true.

"You're joining the boy band just like that?" I ask.

"Of course. I've heard rumors of a retired assassin and a closeted adventurer are forming a band."

"Closeted adventurer!? Who's spreading these rumors?" Ezreal annoyingly states. I motion Vlad to keep going.

"To be honest, I am bored with the educational system that I sincerely don't need and spending money on the latest vehicle model isn't satisfying anymore. Now investing on a group that rivals K/DA did pique my interest. So why not join and see where this goes?" He drinks his cartoon that's full of blood.

"Then it's settled! We got a band together!" Ezreal celebrates. I groan thinking how this actually worked. We exchange numbers and leave the cafeteria. "Now we have to let Ahri know that we found new members." He starts texting her.

"Hey guys!" We turn to see Rakan run up to us. "You're still looking for members?"

"Sorry. We already have enough." I tell him.

"Now hold on. She did say we could have up to five members." I glare at Ezreal. We don't need to waste anymore unnecessary time. "Though I'm curious. Why do you want to join us? You know we're going to vaguely sing towards how much we love our fans and hint of affection." Wait. Is that really what we're going to do?

"I know. I want to sing and dedicate all the songs to the love of my life, Xayah. And when the time is right, I will propose to her on stage and this time she will finally say yes!"

"That's messed up. Using the crowd so she can be pressured to accept. I like your style." I compliment him.

"It's not like that!" He complains.

"I mean, there's no reason to have you join us. Congratulations, you're in." Ezreal tells him. Rakan jumps with excitement and hugs us very tightly. I can barely breath.

"Thank you so much! This is the greatest day of my life! I can't wait to give Xayah the good news!" He lets us go and runs to wherever he goes. Ezreal is knocked out from the lack of air. I sigh and drag him to the library where I let Ahri know the unfortunate news.


End file.
